Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Gun Change Other Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D178:D47F:A225:6AA7-20190521194449
[[]], [[]], [[]],and 3 more =Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Gun Change Other Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)= EDIT COMMENTS (21) SHARE---- https://customtimewarnercablekids.fandom.com/wiki/File:Barney_Live!_in_New_York_City_(1994)-2Barney Live! in New York City (1994)-2 Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Gun Change Other Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS) *Barney: 1,2,3 *Barney, Audiences and Kids:' THERE HE IS'. *Barney: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falling down) Whoa!, Boom! (fall down and hurt your Keens Boo-Boo) What!, Uh-Oh! I Say "There He Is!" Not Me! *Audience: Oh! *Kids: Oh No. *Barney: I Love Match! *Kathy: (laughing) *Barney: Come on, Derek! *Derek: Okay! *Barney and Derek: FUCKING Shit! (Fightings Punching) (Dog Barking) SHIT! *Kids: Guard Dog! *(all yelling) *Shawn: I Hate You, You Hate Me! Come and Fucking with Me. *(all running) *Julie: Are We've Trouble Barney *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going to Be Just Fine. *Tosha: Let's Get Out! *(Barney and Derek Falling Down) *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: What, I Say Run Away, Not Me! *Crew: (all yelling) *Min: OH NO WHEE! *Julie: WHOA! FUCKING SHIT! *Barney: I Fell Down on the Stage. *Derek: and I Fell Down on the Stage, Too!. *Shawn: So Do I!. *Min: Yes ITS THERE HE IS! *Barney: I Can't Get UP *Derek: and I'm Help, It's and I Can Get UP! *Tosha: No You Not *(Girl play shotgun and Killing Barney, Shawn and Derek) *Min: FUCK!!!!!!. *Shawn: I Got Shooting with Gun with Me and the Word "FUCK!". *(packing by of Guard Dog) *Kids: (all laughing) *Barney: Come on Shawn. *Shawn: Right, Let's Watch South Park (fall down) WHOA! *Barney, Shawn and Derek: I Fuck You, You Fuck Me! *Julie, Kathy, Tosha and Min: You! (play gun shooting and Killing Barney, Shawn and Derek) *Barney: Hey What This. *Min: You Killed ME *Barney: YIKES *Audience: Oh! (laughing) *Shawn: ARE YOU ALLRIGHT *Barney: Shawn *Min: Help *Barney: Somebody Change Me *Kids: Barney NO! *Barney: What The Fuck *The Whinkster: Quick Get The Barney Bag *(The Whinkster Falling Down and Killed Barney and The Kids) *(kids screaming and yelling) *(Barney died) *(kids died) *The Whinkster: Ouch It Hurt *(The Winkster Died) *(barney kids and the whinkster crying) *Barney Kids and The Winkster: Come On! Hurry *Min: Barney! Barney! *Barney: FUCK! *Kids: FUCK! *(gun shooting) *Barney: HEY, WHAT THIS. It's FUCKING Time. *Shawn: COME ON. *Derek and Kathy: FASTER. *Tosha: YOU CAN DO IT IF WE CAN. *Barney: Boom, I Think, We Need Your Help, I Like to Pretend that We Can Fly to the Roller Coaster. Let's All Do It's Together. Ready, 1...2...3... "NOW". *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Barney: OH THANK YOU! *(Roller Coaster Ride) *Shawn: Yes, I Love the Fly. *All: WHOA! *Barney: Hey LOOK AT. *Kids: WHOA! *Barney: It's Not That Funny, Kathy!. Just a Singing Question (ride roller coaster) WOW!. *Shawn: Ready Your Not, *Shawn, Derek, Kathy and Tosha: Heeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere, *Derek, Min Kathy and Shawn: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! *Derek, Min, Julie and Shawn: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! *Barney: WOW, Lookies. *(ride roller coaster) *Tosha: I Love Match!. *Barney: Yes The Roller Coaster. *Audience and Kids: (all laughing). *Barney: FUCK *Kathy: WHOA! *Barney: I Would Not Match *Kathy: Oh Quick Somebody Change Me *Barney: Help *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: You Killed This Is Sucks *Audience: (screaming and yelling) *Derek: I Can't *Barney: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Tosha: No Way *Audience: Oh My *Count Von Count: If You Love to See LOUD waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Carlos: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Carlos: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: Death in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Syber (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *The Whinkster: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Barney Bag son of bitches, Winkster Turning into the Cousin Riff. *(open the trash can) *The Winkster: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed Mr. Winkster) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get The Barney Bag. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 5, 4 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop). *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Carlos: Dad, You Kill Barney and Girl his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Carlos. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 1 days. *(Carlos opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Carlos. *(Carlos gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Carlos, do your hear me?! *(Carlos sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Carlos opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Carlos takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Carlos about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 4 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Carlos puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Carlos up) *Carlos: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Carlos: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY THE BARNEY BAG DAY!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 18 days!! (he angrily sends Carlos to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Carlos crying, with lots of tears) *Carlos: Wow, and we got There He Is, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No There He Is. However, in 1990 for the 1985 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On)